Wash It All Away
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Prompt Challenge By gingersnapped907 Sharon thinks she's ready for an "overnight guest" but starts to overthink it cuz it's been so long and Jack was an ass the last time in bed and she doesn't think Andy will understand...


Pr **ompt Challenge from** **gingersnapped907**

 **•Sharon thinks she's ready for an "overnight guest" but starts to overthink it cuz it's been so long and Jack was an ass the last time in bed and she doesn't think Andy will•**

 **All mistakes are my own & enjoy! **

She was almost finished with her paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up to see who was walked in, her mouth turns upright as she sees Andy walking in with two cups of tea in each hand. Her eyes never leaving his as his placed her cup down on the edge of her desk. Thanking him for knowing just want she needed at this exact moment. He responses was a wink, as he took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes enjoying the warm liquid that flowed down his throat.

"I needed that." Andy said placing his mug on her desk, leaning back in the chair, crisscrossing his legs. Andy smiles over at Sharon as she took ahold of her mug.

Sharon hums as the warm liquid travels through her body, warming her up, giving her the energy she needed to finish her task. "This is good. Thank you Andy, I love when you make me this blend of tea." Sharon blushes as she used the word "love" to Andy. They haven't voiced those words yet but Sharon could see it in his eyes every-time he looked at her.

He moves a little in the chair across from her and grins, as her blush covers her cheeks and slowly down her throat. Catching that she used the word "love." Man does he love her, truly love her. Just her smile along brightens his day, or the way she touches his arm makes his heart beat faster, or how she says his name makes his body tingle.

Sharon placed her pen down over her paper work then asks Andy nervously. "Rusty is staying the night at Gus's place. So, I was wondering when you're finished with your meeting. If you wanted to come over, tonight?" Shrugging her shoulders while she smiled.

Andy moves forward in the chair as his hand starts to loosen his tie, so he could swallow. "Man was it getting hot in here?" he asked himself. Still loosening his tie as he processed her words. "Rusty will be gone, come over tonight after your meeting." Oh my god tonight could be the night when they move up another step in their relationship. Andy didn't hear Sharon call his name a few times until he felt her warm hand covers his.

"Huh, what? YESSS!" He said in a querulous voice, his face turning a bright red while Sharon smiles at him. Leave it to Sharon Raydor to think its funny when she gets me all flustered. Moving his tie around he cleared his throat then took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Should I grab dessert from our favorite restaurant, afterwards?" He asked with as smile.

Sharon squeezes his hand smiling back at him. "Yes, if you don't mind."

He just grins as he places his other hand over hers, gliding his thumb along her knuckles. "Anything for you." He said, casting her his signature smirk that makes her heart skip a beat.

Sharon cheeks starts to turn pink and she slowly removes her hand between his. Andy takes it as a sign and looks down at his watch, seeing the time he stands up smiles at her. "Well Captain, I'll see you later." Saluting her, he turns around and walks out of her office.

Sharon just hums as she watches Andy walk away. She grabs her pen to finish up this paperwork that Chief Taylor wants first thing in the morning. An hour later Sharon was finishes up the paperwork for Chief Taylor, leaning over she opens her drawer, taking out her purse. Sharon places her purse on top of her desk, standing up to stretch out her sore body. Taking her purse around her shoulder and then picking up papers, she walks out of her offline and heads towards Chief Taylor's to place them on his desk.

Sharon walks through her front door after closing it. She places her purse, gun, and badge on the entry table. Moaning as she takes off her heels, using her toes she scoots them under the table then steps her feet into her comfy black UGG's. Walking towards her bedroom she looks down at her watch, in two hours Andy will be arriving. Sharon smiled as she walks into her bedroom taking off her jacket, placing it neatly on her bed. Moving her fingertips down along her blouse buttons undoing them, removing her blouse and her skirt, placing them in her dry cleaning bin.

Walking around her condo in her underwear, stopping in her bathroom. Leaning over the bathtub, she turns the knob for the hot water and slightly turns on the cold water. Placing her right hand under the faucet, she hums when it was the right temperature. Reaching over grabbing the plug and placed it over the drain. Bending over she grabs her jasmine bubble bath placing a few drops into the warm water. Standing straight up she grab her toothpaste then her toothbrush to brush her teeth. Once she was fine brushing and flossing her teeth, the water was at the right height. Leaning over she turns both faucets off.

Turning around she opens her drawer to grab a hair clip, placing it on the counter. Threading her fingers into her hair, she twists then wraps her hair around then grabs her brown hair clip off the counter and into her hair. Sharon starts removing her bra then seconds later her underwear. She stood in front of the mirror, she smiled to herself. She was fit for a woman her age, but was she fit enough for Andy's liking. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either, she's a perfect balance between them both. Her hands traveled down her breast cupping them, frowning as they weren't as firm as they used to be but weren't sagging like normal woman her age which she was thankful for. Her hands moving down her stomach stopping, her fingertips following trails along some of her stretch marks and over the small swell of her stomach. That's what happens when you have and give birth to two children. Sharon smiles as her hand flattens on her stomach remembering when Emily moved around and when Ricky would kick her bladder making her pee a little.

Sharon smiles at that memory, her, Jackson, and Emily watching a moving together when Ricky besides to kick Sharon's bladder. She groans and moves quickly off the couch and into the bathroom while Emily laughs while Jackson was disgusted, leaving the house to go drink with his bar buddies. Her smile fades as she remembers all the other times Jackson would walk out on her and their kids. Her hands hugging her body as she remembers those times and the very last time they had sex. The hurtful words that left his mouth when she told him to leave room after afterwards.

Sharon looks up at herself, moving her hands to her sides. Just looking at her reflection in the mirror, not seeing the things that Jackson spit out in anger over and over again that night along with the other times before he walked out. His words of fatty, cold hearted bitch, Ice Queen, fat ass, unloveable, and other despicable names. But the one that phrase that replayed in her mind was, "I slept with you because you were hot, I never loved you and thank god I was to drunk deal with you just laying there. You never satisfied me Sharon. So how do you expect to please Andy. Let alone keep him when he sees just how terrible you are in bed and the fact that sooner or later your nagging will drive him back to drinking again." Jackson's face showings no remorse as his cruel words hit her hard, smiling as he sees her eyes misting over. "Enjoy your miserable cold hearted life alone Sharon." He said before leaving her office.

A single tear ran down her cheek as Sharon started doubting the idea of Andy staying the night tonight. Was she truly ready for next step in their relationship? Sex? Would he still want to be with her after they sleep together? Or would Jackson be right and Andy would go back to drinking just to have sex with having her. With that thought going through her mind causing her heart to break and the realization that Andy could end up leaving her just like Jackson did. More tears fell from her eyes as she she cried, walking over to the tub, stepping one foot in at a time. Inhaling the smell of jasmine as the warm water soothed her sore muscles.

Sharon laid in the tub just thinking of all the possibilities that could go wrong but at the same time could be right. They may share the same addiction, but Andy sought out help, he reconciled with his daughter and son, and he's been sober for over two decades. Besides the way Andy looks at her with such love. Love. Sharon smiles as every time she would look over at Andy, he always flashed her his signature smirk on his lips that made her heart palpitate, pumping her blood through her body igniting tiny sparkles that she thought would never feel again. Jackson never looked at her like that. Never, specially when they first started dating. So what if Jackson is wrong about her and how Andy would reacts when they finally had sex.

Sharon grabs a wash cloth, placing it in the water she watched as it soaks up the water and bringing it to her neck just inhaling the tranquilizing smell of jasmine that helped calm her nervous and maybe silence Jackson voice from ringing in doubt. Bringing the washcloth back into the water and ringing it out and placed it over her face. Sharon took big breaths in as she leans her head back against the tub. Sharon leans forward pulling the plug, she watches as the cloudy waters swirls around the drain with about a quarter of water left she steps out, grabbing a towel drying herself off. Once she was done drying herself off, she grabs her dark purple bathrobe and walks into her bedroom.

Sharon searches in her dresser drawer for a pair of underwear, after finding a strappy-back cheeky dark forest green panties. She walks over to her bed sitting down, leaning forward stepping her feet into her panties. Standing up as she pulls them up to her hips, turning around she walks over to her closet picking out a tank top, black yoga pants, and a purple cardigan. After placing her feet back into her UGG's she looked at the time, she had about an hour before Andy would be arriving. So walking into the bathroom she brushed her teeth then brushed her hair.

Walking into her living, just looking around to see if anything needed to be out away. Rearranging a few books on her desk she moves along in front of her couch, staring at her table, the wine mark from the last time Jackson was here uninvited. The night that Julio was being questioned for the murder of Tino Rodriguez. Jackson's words yet again echoed in her head. "Who would come here sober?" The nerve of that man, how could she have ever loved someone so cruel. To think that she was once so happily in love with him at one point in her life, to now hating his very existence.

Sharon looks over and sees the crystal angel that Andy gave her last Christmas. She smiles at how far they have come and remembers just how much time he has spent here. Even before they started officially dating, the way he laughed at her jokes, how he helped clean up after their dinners, to her walking in and seeing him snoring away on this very couch her eyes have landed on. Sitting down she grabs a throw pillow, hugging it to her chest. Placing her face into the brown pillow, she inhales and grins as she smells Andy cologne. Remembering the way his face would light up when they say next to each other, to the fell of his arm wrapping around her pulling her closer to him. To the full of his warm breath touching against her temple before he kiss her.

Sharon sat back along with the pillow just thinking of Andy and just how much he truly means to her. Thinking about that night as they walked along the beach hold hands just strolling along the shoreline. Sharon holding Andy's hand tighter as she gasped as the cold waves hit their feet. Andy laughs while he guides them a few feet away from the waves. Sharon snorts as she laughs along with Andy, her hands moving onto his chest as their cheerful eyes met just smiling at each other. Andy moves his hand up her arms then cupping her face moving some of her hair that blew from the wind. Sharon hums as she continued to smile at Andy as his right thumb glides along her cheek.

Both slowly moving towards one another like magnets, Sharon closes her eyes as she feels Andy's warm breath along her lips. She hums as his soft lips touch her, neither one moved, to afraid to spoke the other. Until Sharon moves her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She smirks as he moans opening his mouth slightly giving Sharon room to slide her tongue into his mouth. She hums when she feels his hands move more into hair and the other glides down to her back holding her tightly. Slowly they pull away just smiling as they tried to catch their breaths, their foreheads resting as their bodies sway left to right, holding each other.

Andy grins then moves his lips back on to hers kissing her slowly as their tongues mingled once again. Andy held her tightly when she moans into his mouth when he nips at her lower lip. She tilts her head to the left, deepening their kiss, as her fingers plays with the hairs on the back of his neck. Breaking the kiss, Andy pulls her body against his hugging her. She wraps her arms around him, their bodies swaying in the wind, her face buried in his neck. While Andy rested his head along hers, his eyes closed as he inhaled her shampoo. Pulling apart he reaches for her hand, when their fingers intertwined and Sharon leans against him, they head towards his car to take her home.

Sharon smiles as she remembers how sensational it felt to have his soft lips on hers. The taste of coffee from her mouth and chocolate mint in his mixing in their heated kiss. Her fingers glide along her lips making them tingle as her mind went over all the kisses they have shared since then. She loved him, truly loved him and wanted so badly to move things forward but with her demons from the past rearing its ugly head it was frustrating. Sharon was preoccupied with her thoughts she never heard Andy knocking on the door until her cell phone rang.

Sharon walks to the counter, she grins before answering her phone. "Hi Andy, are you alright?" She said apprehensively, her fingers moving along the countertop.

She smiles when she hears him laugh.

"No, actually I am outside your door." He said between laughing.

Sharon hangs up her cell phone and rushes to her front door. Being greeted my an amused Andy, who held out a medium sized paper bag from their favorite Italian restaurant and his over night bag around his shoulder. "Oh Andy, I'm so sorry!" Taking his over night bag off him and taking it into her bedroom.

Andy watched as she walks down the hallway with his bag. His heart racing was he really ready for this next step with Sharon. God it's been almost over three years since he's been with a woman, that he didn't want to disappoint her. Andy was list in his thoughts and didn't hear Sharon walk up behind him until her arms wraps around his waist hugging him.

"Hey." He said softly.

Sharon hums as she stands on her toes and kisses the back of his neck, just below his ear whispering. "Hey."

He turns around looking at her closely noticing that she didn't have the sparkle in her eyes she usually had. Moving his hand along her face, his knuckle gliding along her jawline. He then cups her face looking deeply into her eyes. "Is everything okay?" He asked with care as his fingers move hair behind her ear.

Sharon bits her lower lip then sucks it into her mouth as her eyes gaze into his. She starts playing with his dress shirt as she says gingerly. "I don't know if I can do this." Her sad eyes casting down staring at one of his buttons.

His heart stops as he held his breath as his mind was going through what she meant. Andy cleared his thrust with his hands still on her face. "What...what can't you do Sharon?" He asked, his eyes pleading with hers to understand what she meant as his other hand was on her waist.

Sharon takes a deep breath in then slowly blows it out moving her head up, her emerald green eyes gazing into Andy's chocolate brown eyes. "Having uh...we um...we." Sharon clears her throat her face feeling hot and her heart pounding loudly that she thought it would pump right out of her chest. "We uh...having sex...tonight...I...I thought I...I...was ready for this..." She was cut off by Andy's index finger on her lips.

Andy's hand that was on her shoulder moved down her arm, his callous fingers gliding down her arm until he weaves his fingers with hers. Walking backwards and guiding them towards her couch, he smiled nervously at her as he gestured her to take a seat. He sat next to keep her hand in his holding it tightly. He turns his body as he faced her, swallowing the lump that was in his throat he replied. "Sharon, I came here tonight to spend time with you and to just hold you in my arms. It was never my intention to come here tonight to." Andy cleared his throat and gave her hand a light squeeze. "It was never my intention to come here tonight for us to have sex. When the time is right for both of us, we will make love." He smiled warmly at her.

Sharon's eyes start to mist over as her brain replays he words "When the time is right for both of us, we will make love." She leans her head on his shoulder, smiling as she feels his lips kiss her hair. "Andy, I'm sorry that I'm not ready." She said sadly, a lone tear sliding down cheek and landed on his arm.

His heart aches for as he feels that warm teardrop hit his arm. Andy pulls her body into his and moves her legs over this lap, just holding her while more tears fell. As she sobbed into his chest, Andy slowly rocks them as he whispers into her hair. "Sharon, I'll wait for you." Kissing the top of her head again.

Sharon lifts her head up, her tears making her vision cloudier since she wasn't wearing her glasses, which she was thankful for at this moment. "What if it months Andy?" She said through sobs. "I can't...I won't do that to you." Saying as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Andy removes his hand from hers, bringing both of his hands to her face. His thumbs wiping her salty tears away. Andy gazes into her puffy red eyes, her nose and face pink from crying. "Sharon, my sweet, strong, caring Sharon. You my dear are worth waiting for." He smiles as she cries more shaking her head no. Holding her head still from his hands. "Sharon, you know how long I've waited for you. Since Nicole's wedding, then my heart skipped a beat when I found out you were divorcing Jack, but I truly wanted to ask you out the day after Rusty's adoption. So, yes Sharon I'll wait months, hell I'd wait forever for you. I just want to hold you tonight, to wake up with you next to me, with your hair wild with sleep, morning breath and all. But mostly I just want to hold you tonight Sharon, nothing more." Andy said as he grabs tissue and wipes her nose.

Sharon tries to look down but Andy wasn't having it, so her bloodshot eyes gazed into his. Her fingers wrap around his wrist as she sadly smiles at him. "Andy." She said through sobs. "Really?" As she took a deep breath in.

"Yes really, you looked breathtaking at my daughters wedding, we danced perfectly together. That night you helped save my relationship with my family." As he moves his face closer to hers and kissed her lips.

She moans as electricity travels through her body when his tongue enters her mouth. The taste of his coffee mixing with her salty tears, her hand moves up along his chest. They continued to kiss until they couldn't breath anymore, resting her forehead on his. She smiles as she feels Andy's thumb move along her cheek.

"After everyone left Rusty's graduation party, it took everything I had in me not to kiss you. Did you know that?" He asked as his thumb ran along her swollen lips.

"No." She whispers as his thumb continues to run along her lips, making her body shiver.

He moves his mouth closer to hers, his warm breath tickles her wet lips. "I wanted to kiss you like this." Andy says as his lips descend onto hers, he kisses her slowly. His tongue waltzing along hers then glides along her teeth as she moans in his mouth. Her arm moves behind his head, threading her fingers through his hair.

Pulling away again, both of them are breathing heavy, his thumb glides along her wet swollen lips. "Please, don't doubt me when I say I'll wait for you Sharon." He kisses her passionately, grinning when she whimpers as his tongue caresses hers. "You are worth waiting for." He said between kissing her.

They continued kisses until her stomach rumbles. Andy slowly pulls away, grinning when he stares into her puffy red eyes, her iris a fern green from crying. "Did you eat anything Sharon?" He asked in a worried tone, raising his right eyebrow. His thumb moves undecided chin so she wouldn't shy away from his gaze.

Sharon tried hard to move her head down, but couldn't when Andy placed his thumb under her chin. She keep her gaze, staring into his hazelnut eyes, that were filled with concern and something else they haven't said to each other. "I had a small salad and a peach." She said softly, giving Andy a tiny smile from her swollen lips.

Andy ran his thumb along her jawline saying. "Good, I'm glad you ate something. You've been quite since the indecent with Jackson earlier." He watched as her body tensed up when he said her ex-husbands name. Then it hit him why she was acting this way. That asshole must have said something to her. Andy cleared his throat moving his hand down to hers threading their fingers together, smiling at her. "I brought your favorite dessert tiramisu." He watches as her face lights up, he squeezed her hand. "I'll get the dessert ready while you do the decaf coffee?" He asked.

Sharon nods her head, letting Andy help her up. Both walking side by side into the kitchen, reluctantly he let go I her hand. Andy watches Sharon as she gets their coffee started.

"Desserts not going to serve its self you know." Said Sharon over her shoulder grinning. She knew he was staring and it warmed her heart to know he truly cares.

Andy grins then quickly replies honestly. "True, but I just can't keep my eyes off of you." His grin widens as she turns and looks at him with the biggest smile on her face.

They just stared at each for a few minutes until the coffee pot beeped letting them know it was ready. Andy turns, opening the paper bag, and grabbing the medium sized styrofoam container, that held their dessert. Sharon poured coffee into the two mugs and followed behind Andy to the dinning room table. Cleaning up Andy excused himself to change clothes, walking into her bedroom he finds where she placed his overnight bag. Opening the main compartment he takes out a pair of black jogging pants and his favorite Dodgers shirt. Looking around the zipper compartment he finds the wrinkled yellow sheet of paper that had Sharon's name written on it. Taking it out and placed it into his pants pocket.

Heading into her bathroom he places his bathroom items next to hers and Rusty's. His mind going back to the time of his accident and just remembering how it felt to stay here and how grateful he was for Rusty letting him stay in his room till he was able to be on his own. Andy brushed his teeth then washed his face, turning around drying off. Using her burgundy towel breathing in the smell of jasmine. He heart flutters and his body slowly relaxing as her smell traveled throughout his body, calming his nerves on what he was about to do.

Instead of just saying the words, Sharon needed to see just how much he loved her and that he would always wait, no matter how long it took. He would wait for her, there is more to life than just sex. He took a deep breath in then exhaled slowly as he opened the bathroom door and walked down the hallway to her living room where she sat there waiting for him watching Aliens. He stops and watches Sharon squirm when one of the aliens popped out of the civilians chest.

Andy chuckles moving closer to her, Sharon looks over at him, smiling at him as he grins when he sees she has a bowl of popcorn in her lap. On the table was a bottle water for her and a cranberry soda for himself. Sharon scoots closer to Andy, he smiles then wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissed the side of her head. His hand digging into the bowl of popcorn, as they watched Sigourney Weaver kicking some alien ass. The bowl of popcorn was empty sitting on the table next to his empty glass. His hand joined with her as they just laid on her couch just sitting in silence as they watched the credits.

Andy knew it was now or never, so he cleared his throat. He felt Sharon stiffen a bit, so he gently squeezed her hand moving away a little lifting his hip and placed his left hand in his pocket taking out the wrinkled yellow piece of paper speaking softly. "Sharon there is something I need you read." Handing over the folding piece of paper.

Sharon moves her shaking hand taking ahold of the yellow piece of paper from Andy's hand. Her thumb going over her name written in Andy's handwriting. Her heart beating swiftly as she found it hard to breath as her mind went back to all the times Jackson would leave her letters breaking her heart and dimming her soul. She was taken out of her nightmares by the touch Andy's hand on her face. His warm eyes showing his worries as she froze in place and fresh tears stung her eyes. "Can...Can you read...Read this to...To me...Please Andy." She hesitantly said between deep breaths in and out.

Andy smiles as he nods his head taking the yellow folded paper from her hands. She watched as he unfolded the yellow paper and seeing his script covering majority of the sheet of paper. He looks over at her, her eyes on the piece of paper in his hands. Andy swallows hand then begins to read her his letter to her.

 _Dear Sharon,_

 _If you are reading this letter it means that I have died. There is so much I wanted to say to you in person, but I was scared. Or as Louie would always put in "an idiot". What I want to say is thank you for helping me become a better father to my children again. It meant the world to me that you invited yourself to be my buffer and save me from ex-wife and my ex-in laws. I saw a side of you that night that I wanted to get to know better. I also want to thank you for giving me the chance to be your best friend, the one person you trusted and counted on when something was bothering you or if it related to Rusty's mom and her addiction. But mostly I want to thank you for filling a void that was in my heart. Your laugh is contagious, your smile lightens my world, your touches make my heart race in a good way, your kisses make me weak in the knees, and your voice is heavenly music to my ears. But Sharon the real reason for this letter is to tell you that I'm sorry for jumping into Molly Pace's car and having Provenza lie to about it. Please take it easy on him even if he is trying to kill me with my DNR papers. I wish I had chosen you instead. Some best friend he is right? You think you know somebody and he's over here trying to help kill me. I wanted to also say how much I enjoyed staying at your place, with you and Rusty taking care of me. You have no idea how much that means to mean and I was worried we were rushing a step and Rusty would hate me more for being there and staying in his room. Sharon I've been meaning to say this for awhile now but I've have been to scared to say it. I'm a coward and I regret never telling you just how much I truly care for you and of course Rusty. But Sharon what I want to say is that I love you. I fell in love with you that night, when we strolled along the beach when Rusty stayed at Provenza after Wade Weller tried to kill. I was afraid to say these words to you incase it was to soon for you and mostly I didn't want to scare you away. I regret that my decision to not tell you, now I will never now how you fell or to see your face. I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you how much you meant to me and that I truly love you. Sharon Raydor don't forget you are an amazing woman, a loving mother, and the world needs more people like you in it._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Your Idiot Boyfriend Andrew Flynn the man who is madly in love with but was to stupid to say it._

Once Andy was finished he sat there waiting to hear anything from Sharon. It felt like forever before Andy felt her warm hands cover his face. His eyes meeting hers that sparked like the rarest emerald gem that she is. Her eyes misting over as her lips curled upwards and her face lights up. "Andrew Flynn, you are an idiot, but you are mine and I love you too." She said with a smile and fresh warm tears ran down her cheeks. "Somewhere down the road I fell in love with my best friend and I was terrified to ruin our friendship. I wanted to tell you before they took you but I didn't want you to think I was saying just incase you died during operation. I just couldn't do it and I'm just as much of an idiot too. But I do love you too Andy." She says through sobbing.

Andy eyes start to mist over with a huge grin on his face, as her words of love flowed from his ears and into his beating heart. His hands moving along her face, his thumbs wiping away her warm tears. They smiles as she did the same, slowly moving closer till their lips touched softly, whispering I love you as they kissed. Pulling away they just smiled, Sharon slowly stood up holding her hand out and grins when Andy's warm hand laces with hers. They walk around her condo turning off lights and checking her front door. Soon as they made it to her bedroom, Andy helped her remove her throw pillows and placing them on her bench seat. But moving to each side of her king size bed they smiled as they pulled the sheets away.

Sharon blushes when Andy removes his jogging pants, hanging them on the bench, leaving his shirt and boxers on. "Andy?" She asked nervously, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes Sharon." He asked with a smile.

Looking down at her bed then back at him. "Do you think I can wear one of your shirts tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

Andy chuckles at how awkward she is acting and smiles as he moves to his overnight bag. "Of course." Reaching into his bag he takes out another Dodger shirt much older then the one he has on. "Here you go." Handing her his shirt, he grins as she smiles shyly at him.

"Thank you Andy." She says, her fingers caressing his as he hands his shirt over, sending sparks of energy through the her body.

"Anytime." Andy said with a wink. He laughs when Sharon rolls her eyes and turns away from him taking off her tank top. He lost of decent thoughts as he saw her naked flesh of her back, it looked soft and he couldn't wait for the day to glide his hands along her back. He watches as she puts on his shirt then turns around blushing being caught watching her.

Sharon grins, feeling more confident, she walks up to her bed leaning forward and taking off her pants then proceeded to sit on her bed. Sharon looks over at Andy and smiles as he was frozen in place just staring at her. "Andy? Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me in bed?" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, maybe if you weren't so beautiful." Andy said with a grin, walking over and climbing into her bed.

Sharon blushes then leans over turning off her lights and Andy doing the same. They both laid there on their backs till Sharon rolls onto her side and scoots back into Andy. She hums when he rolls onto his side spooning her from behind, his arm protectively around her middle. His face buried into her hair and let's out his own hum, pulling her back more against his chest. He grins as her hand lays over his and their legs crisscrossed.

"I love you Sharon." He said until her hair kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you too Andy." Replies Sharon with a huge smile on her lips.

Andy has a way to wash her worries away and fill the hole in her heart that see tight could never be filled again. To love and be loved by your best friend is the greasiest filling and greatest gift in the world. They both fell asleep with smiles on their lips and a promises of saying they love each other more often.

 **The End**


End file.
